Weapon of the Gods3
by 16bleedingroses
Summary: what will happen when Rachel comes into the picture


Wotg3

The taste of warm cookies in my mouth woke me up as I opened my eyes to the worst headache I had ever had in my short life. When I opened my eyes I was barraged by question after question by Chiron and Dionysus. Was I already becoming a god? Did I know when the prophecy would be fulfilled? Where was the sword of night? I understood why they thought I knew the answer to some of the questions but I knew nothing of sword of night. If anything I would imagine a sword of the river Styx.

"No I won't become a god for a while, I don't know when the prophecy will be fulfilled and I have never even heard of a sword of night. I don't know who they are but I can feel that many of the people who will travel with me are already here. Three will die or be lost along the way while some will come back before the end. Who I am to be will be shown in one year when the time of fire starts burning. Now if you all don't mind, even with ambrosia and nectar I am still hankering for a nice plate of cheese fries, though I hope they are better then there name would imply." I climb up and out of the bed and walk out towards the dining pavilion. Hopefully there would be a naiad or two around who could help me and bring me some food.

**Annabeth jogged over to me and sat down next to me at the short Nyx table. "Mera, glad to see you're awake. We were nervous when you still hadn't woken up by lunch time but it's only four and you did sort of have a god spoken moment. After dinner all of the cabin heads, Chiron, and Dionysus are meeting in the ping-pong room, which doubles as a war room, for a meeting. As the only child here of Nyx you are the head of your cabin. So as a head you are invited to come to this meeting. **

"I can't say for sure but I would guess that Chiron would want you there to possible see who the people will be and maybe even have another moment. If you have any questions about girl stuff or anything you can ask me." Annabeth stood up awkwardly and started to shuffle off. "Oh, before I forget, here is your cabin schedule. We have archery together and you will meet Percy at sword practice with the Dionysus cabin. This is mostly because you three are the only ones in your cabins. Well I'll see you at archery, dinner and the meeting if you choose to come. I'd finish up soon you only have half an hour to be ready." She waved and ran off towards the Athena cabin.

Three hours later I sat alone at the small table of Nyx. I suppose it was well decorated considering how night is. The table was blacker than the table of Hades and at night the constellations could be seen upon it. The wood was soft to the touch and if I wished it I could blend into the table, disappearing from the world. While I ate I watched the sky mirrored on the table, the full moon was large and yellow. My meal ended quickly as could be expected when there is no one to talk to but myself. I could have talked to one of the satyrs or naiads but I had yet to make friends with any of them. I did reflect on how today had gone. An hour and a half of archery with the Athena kids. While they weren't as good as Apollo's kids they were a still better than me. Although in my defense Chiron did say that none of the bows fit me just right. Luckily the showers weren't taken so I was able to go to dinner smelling pleasantly.

I was one of the first to arrive at the ping-pong room and after standing around for a few minutes we all introduced are selves. Christie daughter of Aphrodite, Jaden son of Eros, and Marc son of Hermes. It was Marc who decided we should play doubles ping-pong girls against boys. Marcs sly look made the both of us worry that he would next dare us into a game of beer pong or strip poker or something of the sorts. When he winked flirtatiously I couldn't tell who it was for. I did sort of want it to be for me since the combination of dark red hair and a cunning glint was a rather sexy one. That is, if I may say so.

Once Chiron arrived everyone sat down in the many chairs that had to be brought in from all of the other rooms in the big house. We sat all huddled in the now hot room as Chiron explained that when the time came for us to fight again that he already knew who he wanted to lead the quest. When he said that everyone tuned in so that they could find out if they would be heading the newest big case since the titans tried to take over Olympus.

"Mera, I want you to lead this quest. I suspect that this is the reason you were born and why I have asked Rachel, who is the carrier of the oracle of Delphi, to join us tonight. Rachel would you please come in here and recite that ancient prophesy?" Chiron looked to the door, as did the rest of us. I never thought of myself as a possible lesbian or bisexual but this girl had something about her. I wanted to just stare at her but I knew it would be noted by the others.

When I thought back on it all I couldn't really remember much about her. Her hair was frizzy and her smile was only slightly less brilliant then the rising of the sun. Her skin glowed stronger than any child of Apollo's and her inner beauty floated around the room like a perfume. I thought that there had to be some catch, something had to be wrong, but when she opened her mouth the sound of angels melted my thoughts.

After a few seconds I realized that this must be a crush, which when you really think about it crush is an odd way to describe how you feel about someone. When she looked around the room I saw Rachel, Percy, and Annabeth have a fast silent message as to just what the ancient message was that was relevant to all of this. "I, Rachel, carrier of the oracle of Delphi do recite the prophesy of a Gods child. _When the Gods true weapon has been found, watch for a blade that makes no sound. A hero's life will quickly end, when no one can their soul mend. A love will die to save a brother, or else will die at the hand of the mother." _Chiron caught her as she fell and placed her on a chair as Argus went to get some ambrosia.

"I had Rachel recite that very old for the very reason of you being here Mera. On your first night you gave an almost prophetic speech in which you said that you were the weapon of the Gods. When the time comes you will lead this now double prophecy quest. Now who wants to roast some more marshmallows?


End file.
